


Day One

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Breakfast, Friendship, Gen, Manipulation, Spoilers for Putting Others First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR PUTTING OTHERS FIRST*Patton tries to ingratiate Deceit into the light sides. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyandsodone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandsodone/gifts).



It was a special occasion. Deceit, or Janus was now accepted by Thomas, so Patton wanted to accept him too. And what better way than to cook a big breakfast for everyone?

Patton got up early to start on the feast. He didn’t know what Deceit liked so he was going to make everything. And the first thing he was gonna make was cinnamon rolls with coffee flavored icing. 

He set to work, making the dough and setting it to rise. Then he moved on to making bacon. The smell permeated the common room as an open invitation to breakfast. And shortly after, Logan came downstairs.

“Good morning, Logan,” Patton said with a smile.

“Good morning,” Logan replied and went straight to the coffee maker. 

“Can you make that pot extra strong?” Patton asked.

“I always do.”

“It’s for the cinnamon rolls. I need strong coffee for the icing.”

“That seems excessive for breakfast.”

“Well, it’s our first day with Janus,” Patton said, “And I don’t know what he likes.”

“Do you think Deceit will come to breakfast?” 

“I hope so. After everything that happened yesterday, I-I just think we need to get to know him better.”

“Just talk about lying then you know he’ll appear.”

The room was flooded with the smell of coffee and bacon as Logan poured himself a cup.

“Logan, we’re gonna try to be nice to Janus. After all, Thomas trusts him.”

“You called?” Deceit asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Patton said happily, “We’re gonna have a big breakfast today.”

“That soundssss wonderful.” Deceit smiled at them both and then went for the coffee.

Patton put the cinnamon rolls in the oven and started on the pancakes and eggs.

“Where are Roman and Virgil?” Logan asked.

“I haven’t seen Virgil in days,” Deceit said.

“I’m sure he’ll be down,” Patton said, “He loves pancakes.”

No one spoke for a long time. Patton looked over his shoulder on occasion, to see Logan and Deceit not looking at one another, staring deeply into their coffee cups.

“You don’t have to be so quiet,” Patton said, “We’re supposed to be friends now.”

“Of course,” Deceit said, “Do you need help with breakfast, Patton?”

“No, I’m fine. And it’s your first breakfast with us. You just relax.”

There was a series of thuds as someone ran down the stairs. “Good mor-” Roman stopped when he saw Deceit. “Oh.”

“Morning, Roman,” Deceit said. He took a sip of his coffee.

“Why is he here?” Roman demanded.

“Because we’re all going to try to get along,” Patton said, “I made cinnamon rolls.”

“Just because you’re best friends with Snake Face now, doesn’t mean I have to be.”

“Roman, we don’t have to fight anymore,” Deceit said.

“That’s what you think! If you think you’re welcome here just because Patton likes you, you’re wrong.”

“Roman!” Patton exclaimed.

“I am on your side, Roman. Thomas trusts me. You can too.”

Roman gave Deceit a side eye. “Sure, Jan.” And he stormed away. 

Patton frowned as Roman left. “Well, I guess-” He took a breath. “Roman’ll come around, Janus. You’ll see.”

Logan looked up at both of them as he took a sip of his coffee. But he stayed quiet.

“Cat got your tongue, Logan?” Deceit asked.

“You don’t want my opinion anyway,” Logan said. 

Patton looked at the pancakes. They’d burned while Roman had been down.

“Well, it’s almost done,” he said, trying to keep the happiness in his voice. 

“Virgil isn’t here,” Logan said.

“He usually sleeps late,” Deceit said, “doesn’t he?”

“Yeah but it’s our first day all together,” Patton said, “I don’t want to leave him out.”

“Alright.” Deceit stood up. “I’ll get him. He can never ignore me.” Before either of the others could protest, he was gone.

“Well, I do still need to frost the cinnamon rolls,” Patton said and went back to work. Logan remained quiet, only sipping at his coffee while Deceit was gone. 

“I hope Roman’s okay,” Patton thought out loud, “I’ll bring him some cinnamon rolls.”

“He may be hostile, for the moment,” Logan said, “But you should do it anyway. This is going to take time.”

“Yeah,” Patton said. He hated how upset Roman was. He wanted Deceit to feel included in their group but he had so recently been their enemy. Even if Thomas trusted him now, it would take time before they all did. He couldn’t really fault Roman for it, but hopefully, he’d figure out that this wasn’t so bad soon. He missed his friend already.

“Well,” Deceit said, appearing suddenly in the kitchen, “Virgil isn’t really up for breakfast today.”

“Oh, okay,” Patton said. He was a little upset that Virgil wouldn’t be there either but what could he do? “The cinnamon rolls are done. Let’s eat.”

Logan didn’t say anything as he helped set the table. Deceit brought the food over and they all started their too large feast.

It was a bit tense but they had to establish a new normal. After all, it was only day one.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Virgil didn’t want to answer it. He’d ducked out again and Thomas knew why. If he wanted to talk to him, he’d just appear in his room. He wouldn’t knock. So whoever it was, probably Patton, Virgil wasn’t going to let him in. He just wanted to stay in his room and relive that moment when he’d lost Thomas’s trust. And after everything he’d done to gain it, the shocked look on Thomas’s face still haunted his mind. He hadn’t had a choice. If he hadn’t said it, Janus or Remus would have. And he couldn’t do that. Thomas deserved to find out from him, no matter how hard it had been. But there were still consequences and Virgil was suffering through them.

“I’m coming in,” Janus said. 

Virgil looked up and hissed at him.

“So,” Janus said, “I have revealed my name to Thomas and guess what?” He put a hand on his chest. “He’s accepted me. We’re on the same side, Virgil. Can you imagine that? It’s just like old times.”

“Thomas wouldn’t accept you,” Virgil snapped, “He knows you’re a lying snake.”

“Really? Because Patton and I are all buddy-buddy now.” He smiled. “And guess who had to talk Thomas down from a mental breakdown?” 

“You’re not one of them,” Virgil said, “You don’t get to talk Thomas out of a mental breakdown you probably caused and call that a victory.”

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong. I get what I’ve always wanted. _ I  _ get a seat at the table. And, if you’re gonna stay in here, I guess it will be yours. After all, how can Thomas trust a dark side?”

Janus sunk out, leaving Virgil with just his memories and thoughts again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else enjoyed that episode? I can't wait for more. Hopefully that'll happen soon.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
